


Be More Careful!

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Arguably Sentient Airship, Blood, Broken Bone, Elf Healing Magic, Fae Healing Magic, Fae Robbie, Flu, Injury, M/M, Sporty is worry central, Stephie is smart as hell, Stephie is too cute, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Robbie's slight clumsiness finally catches up to him, in the way of a misplaced periscope and a particularly hard punch.





	1. Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the 'Robbie fucks his shit up' story that everyone makes.

Robbie strode up onto the catwalk, brushing past the tubes, each holding a colorful and particularly flashy disguise. He stopped beside the control panel.  
  
"It's disguise time!" Robbie proclaimed, the statement echoing in his lair.  
  
His arm shot into the air, his hand in a fist and his pointer finger sticking up, just as always. This would've been fine, however, Robbie had sorely misjudged where he was standing, and where his periscope was hanging idly in wait. Another pertinent bit of information he'd misjudged, was how hard he'd punched his hand into the air.  
  
He howled in pain as he slammed his finger right into the periscope, which then shot further up towards the ceiling at his touch. He reeled his arm back towards himself and the searing pain that shot up his arm then caused his legs to crumple beneath him. He never did well with pain. They curled neatly beneath his body and he leaned against the railing to the catwalk.  
  
"Help." He whimpered, holding the hand to his chest.  
  
He looked down at the his pointer finger which had taken the hit and therefore was the center of all of the pain. He flinched and whimpered as he inspected it. He was far from an expert on bones and human bodies, but he could easily tell he'd managed to break it. He rested his head against one of the rails on the railing, a headache thrumming in his head as he fought to just keep his breathing under control. A panic attack would be the worst thing in this situation.  
  
A bang resounded throughout the lair and Robbie sighed in relief. None of the children, nor the mayor, or Bessie could open the hatch that harshly. Sportacus had arrived, as the incessant beeping of his crystal echoed down the pipe.  
  
"Robbie?" He called, the hatch banging shut behind him as he slid down the pipe.  
  
Sportacus landed perfectly on his feet and he gasped as he caught sight of Robbie weakly leant against the bars on the catwalk. He ran forward and leapt up onto the catwalk easily. He knelt beside Robbie who immediately leaned toward him, at the moment not caring much about looking weak. He couldn't stand pain, and he was ready to accept help.  
  
"Sportacus. What took you so long?" He asked, half joking, his voice softer and much quieter than normal.  
  
"How did this happen?" Sportacus asked, disregarding the statement and having already figured out his finger was broken.  
  
"I punched my periscope." Robbie answered simply, and Sportacus understood that he would rather talk later, after his finger was seen to.  
  
"I'll take you up to my airship, a Hospital is too far away." Sportacus said worriedly, concern lacing his voice.  
  
He stood straight and then leant over, slipping his right arm beneath Robbie's neck and his left arm hooking under the inside of his knees. Sportacus lifted him up easily, moving slowly so he didn't make Robbie dizzy. Even still, Robbie hissed in pain at the shift, no matter how gently it'd been done. Sportacus flinched at the pained hiss, as though he himself had been hurt.  
  
"Sorry. I'll hurry." He apologized immediately, turning and hurriedly walking down the steps, keeping his arms as still as possible.  
  
"Can you... Is there anyway you can muster enough magic to get us up there?" Sportacus asked meekly, clearly not liking having to push Robbie who was currently curling further into a ball in Sportacus' arms.  
  
"It will cause you less pain and discomfort." Sportacus then added at the look on Robbie's face.  
  
"I'll try." He said finally, through grit teeth.  
  
He screwed his eyes shut, and focused on his magic. Sportacus waited, trying to be patient but getting antsier by the second, his anxiety building the longer it took to see to Robbie's injury. A purple smoke began to flow from Robbie's hands, and he hissed in pain again, the smoke quickly working around his broken finger. Moments later, the smoke surrounded them and the ground felt as though it'd left beneath Sportacus' feet, though of course it hadn't.  
  
The smoke cleared, and Sportacus looked up. The Airship zipped through the clouds immediately, stopping just above them. Without Sportacus saying a word, the Airship paused as though trying to figure out what to do. Then, it swerved, did a full turn and soared down, landing easily beside them. The door slid open and Sportacus almost ran forward, before remembering this would jostle Robbie, who was, by now, in a ball and greatly resembling a cat curled up.  
  
Sportacus walked into the Airship and the door was shut behind him.  
  
"Sportacus, would you like for me to send out the equipment needed to make a splint? I need your permission to access the medical equipment." The ship's AI asked.  
  
Although Sportacus wouldn't say no, the AI's voice suggested she was only asking due to programming, and that 'no' wasn't an answer at all.  
  
"Yes please." He answered back.  
  
The AI had already lowered the bed, and Sportacus laid Robbie down on it. Robbie then uncurled enough for Sportacus to have access to his hand, more specifically of course, his pointer finger, which was now swelling and red. He whimpered, twisting his head further into the crook of his arm, hiding his face which had tears streaming down it.  
  
Sportacus hurried back to his side, holding the necessary equipment he needed to make a splint. he set them down beside Robbie.  
  
"This... This might hurt." Sportacus said, steeling himself.  
  
_5 Minutes Later_  
  
"There. It's done." Sportacus said, sounded relieved.  
  
He leaned over and rested his hand on Robbie's shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, Robbie?" He asked softly. Despite everything, Robbie gave a short, dry laugh.  
  
"Funny." He answered, his voice gruff and weak from crying into his arm for 5 minutes straight. Sportacus frowned.  
  
"Water!" He ordered, holding his arm out.  
  
A bottle of water shot out of the wall and right into Sportacus' hand. He opened it for Robbie, then setting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Will you please drink some water, Robbie? It will make you feel better." Sportacus tried, his voice soothing and calm. Robbie didn't answer for a moment.  
  
"Fine." He answered finally, his voice still quiet and rough.  
  
Robbie really didn't feel like it, but he knew Sportacus was just trying to help, and he was tired. He didn't feel like arguing. He turned his body a little and held out his uninjured hand. Sportacus placed the bottle carefully in his trembling hand. He brought it to his lips and gulped it down, only now realizing how thirsty he was. When was the last time he'd drank something? He drank it all down, then handing it back to Sportacus. He put it somewhere as Robbie curled into the fetal position.  
  
"Are you tired?" Sportacus asked, standing up. Robbie nodded, not bothering with a sarcastic retort.  
  
Sportacus opened his mouth to give a command, but before he had a chance to, the lights dimmed, a black-out curtain fell down from the ceiling, just at the back of the driver's seat. It blocked the sunlight, giving the illusion of night-time. At the same time, a pillow and Sportacus' blanket dropped from the ceiling as well. Sportacus raised an eyebrow in confusion. Since when had he had a black-out curtain? He'd ask the AI later.  
  
For now though, he grabbed the pillow.  
  
"Robbie, lift your head for a second please?" Sportacus asked softly, not wanting to disturb him too badly. It was quite clear he was tired.  
  
Robbie once again paused before lifting his head obligingly. Sportacus pushed the pillow under his head as soon as he could. Robbie relaxed back down and Sportacus leant over, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over Robbie's curled form.  
  
"I'll stay here until you wake up." He murmured under his breath, as much a reassurance to himself as to Robbie. He then sat down on the edge of the bed. And moments later, Robbie was in a deep sleep.


	2. She Knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie wakes and Stephanie becomes suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of this chapter.

_4 PM, Same Day._  
  
"I've got mail." Sportacus said softly, grabbing the mail tube out of the air.  
  
It had fallen from the roof, and Sportacus realized the Airship had never left the ground. He looked down at the tube in his hands and opened it quickly, pulling the curled paper out of it, straightening it and reading over it quickly.  
  
_Sportacus,_  
  
_Will you come play with us? You promised you'd come and play. I understand if not though, it's okay if you can't. But please?_  
  
_Stephanie_  
  
Sportacus sighed, setting the mail tube and the piece of paper on the edge of the bed. He put his hands on his hips, debating what to do in his head. He'd told Robbie he'd stay until he woke up, but he'd _promised_ the kids he'd play with them. And then, the problem vanished, in the way of a certain AI speaking up.  
  
"Go, Sportacus, I will watch Mr. Rotten and make sure he is kept safe. If he wakes before you arrive back here, I will alert you." The AI said, the door to the Airship opening and sunlight streaming inside.  
  
Sportacus considered this for a moment, before going over to the door. He stopped just before stepping out, and he looked over his shoulder. As if sensing his eyes on him, Robbie curled up further beneath the blanket. Sportacus couldn't help but notice how small and vulnerable Robbie looked under the covers. He felt a surge of protectiveness for the man, and he began to reconsider his decision to go play. At his hesitation, the AI spoke again.  
  
"Go on, Sportacus. He will be perfectly fine, I promise." She reassured gently.  
  
The reassuring words soothed his nerves for the moment, and he took the few steps out of the Airship. The door closed behind him with a quiet _whoosh_ and a gentle _click_. Sportacus then looked over his shoulder once more. He breathed out deeply, the soothing effects of the AI's voice already wearing off. He shook his head and began forward, not taking too long to go into a sprint. He did, however, refrain from flipping. Within mere moments, he arrived at the playground. He slowed and leant over the low wall, watching as the kids played a game of Basketball together.  
  
Stephanie was the first to notice him. She slipped out of the game, going unnoticed by the other kids. She came over and jumped up onto the wall, sitting down on it. She smiled, however this quickly disappeared as she caught sight of the look on Sportacus' face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously, surprising Sportacus to the point it took him a moment to answer.  
  
This moment seemed to only make Stephanie more anxious, as she began to fidget, kicking her legs and twisting the bracelet on her wrist. After a moment, Sportacus began to realize he couldn't get around the question. Elves couldn't lie after all, and he couldn't think of something that wouldn't technically be lying, other than the truth of course. So he settled on his answer quickly. He ran over it in his head a few times to make sure it was entirely the truth. When he was satisfied he would have no problems saying the sentence, he spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? I wouldn't want to upset you." Sportacus spoke slowly, trying to get across the point that the answer could and most likely would upset her. She paused, and he thought she about to decline. But he was mistaken.  
  
"Yes, I want to know. I can't say it won't upset me, but I want to know." She said, and Sportacus was surprised with the way the sentence was spoken. Not for the first time, he admired her maturity. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Robbie accidentally broke his finger, and i'm worried about him. But he'll be alright." Sportacus assured. And he would be, but Sportacus couldn't help but worry when it came to Robbie. Stephanie bit her lip, thinking over this.  
  
"He's in your Airship, right? I saw it land, and you carrying Robbie into it." She explains, looking up at him, her inquisitive brown eyes worried.  
  
"Yes, he's in my Airship." Sportacus affirmed, looking over Stephanie's shoulder for a moment at the argument that was starting. She stood and turned around, looking at it as well. Stingy was hogging the ball, holding it to his chest. He stuck his nose up at them.  
  
"It's _MIIIIIIINE_!" He said, taking a few steps back from Trixie, who was now approaching him with a less than pleasant expression on her face.  
  
Stephanie immediately ran over, and stepped in front of her, stopping her from getting to Stingy. Sportacus followed, going over to Stingy.  
  
"Stingy, it's not nice to keep the ball. Don't you want to share, and play with us? We can't play without the ball." Sportacus said softly, kneeling down by him.  
  
Stingy considered the sentence then slowly loosened his arms enough for Pixel to take the ball from him.  
  
"Thank you Stingy! Come play with us!" Pixel said brightly, turning back to the hoop.  
  
Stephanie had separated from the group now, standing at the side and looking like she was in deep thought. And from the look on her face, Sportacus knew who it was about. She sat down on the wall, letting her feet rest in the seat of the bench against said wall. Sportacus glanced between her and the other kids who were chatting enthusiastically to each other, instead of actually getting back to the game. Sportacus left the group to themselves, going over to Stephanie and stepping up onto the bench, then sitting down on it's arm. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his hands together. They stayed silent for who knows how long, when Stephanie suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Can I come see Robbie when you go back to your Airship?" She asked, turning her head and her body to face Sportacus.  
  
Sportacus paused. Robbie really wasn't hurt all that badly, indeed he could go back to his lair once he woke. That is, if Sportacus let him. Knowing Robbie, if he went down to his lair and surrounded himself with his materials and machines, he'd have the urge to create which he wouldn't be able to do. But what harm could come from allowing Stephanie to see him? After all, he most likely would want to stay in the Airship anyways.  
  
"Yes, that's okay." Sportacus finally said, giving a small smile, which Stephanie then returned.  
  
_6:45 PM_  
  
"Okay guys, I think it's time you should head home." Sportacus said to the group of children, who all subsequently groaned.  
  
Well, other than Stephanie who came to stand by Sportacus. The others gave her a questioning look and she shook her head.  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow." She said, which satisfied them.  
  
They all turned around and went their separate ways, calling goodbyes over their shoulder. When finally Stephanie and Sportacus were on their own, they turned and began back towards Sportacus' airship. So it was convenient timing when Sportacus' Crystal lit up with a beautiful purple hue, instead of it's normal white or even rainbow.  
  
"Is someone in trouble?" Stephanie asked, concerned.  
  
"No, my Airship is alerting me that Robbie has woken up." Sportacus explained, which Stephanie accepted.  
  
She had figured out that he was not exactly human a while ago, which caused Sportacus to then admit he was an Elf and show her his ears and magic for proof. So it didn't surprise her that the Airship and the Crystal were connected in a way. When they finally got to the Airship, Sportacus was slightly alarmed to hear quite loud and rough coughing form inside. Stephanie couldn't hear it because of the way the wall's of the Airship were built, but Sportacus could, and all too clearly.  
  
"Door!" Sportacus ordered urgently.  
  
Stephanie frowned and looked up at him, hearing the urgent tone but not understanding it until the door had opened and she was able to hear the coughing. Sportacus nearly leapt through the door, hurrying to Robbie's side. Speaking of, he was sitting up with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms tucked under them. His hair was ruffled, the gel he used having worn thin and losing it's effect.  
  
"From the scans I have done on Mr. Rotten, it seems he has the Flu." The AI said, and she sounded sympathetic.  
  
"He's sick? Oh, that's not good." Stephanie worried from the doorway, mostly to herself.  
  
Sportacus turned to her, and left Robbie's side for a moment. He was relieved to hear the coughing fit end. He moved over to Stephanie and leant down so he could see eye to eye with her.  
  
"Stephanie, you wouldn't mind if you could come see him tomorrow instead, would you?" Sportacus asked gently, wincing as he heard Robbie sneeze.  
  
"No, it's okay Sportacus, I understand." She said, giving a small smile.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, stepping back and off of the door. He smiled and waved as she turned and began walking away.  
  
The door shut and he turned around to face Robbie.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it's cute.


End file.
